Caro Guide
'Spells' 'Blast Flare' *Friedrich breaths fire on an area burning and stunning enemies caught within. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 210 damage. **'Level 2: Deals 310 damage. **'Level 3: '''Deals 410 damage. **'Level 4: 'Deals 510 damage. **'Level 5: Deals 610 damage. *'Mana:' 250 *'Target:' Area *'Area Of Effect: '''250 *'Cast Range: 1000 *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''20 seconds *'Upgrade: Blast Flare II '''Blast Flare II *Friedrich breaths fire on an area burning and stunning enemies caught within. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' * 10 (Max Int Bonus of 50) damage and burns enemeis for 50 damage per second. *'Mana:' 250 *'Target:' Area *'Area Of Effect: '''150 *'Cast Range: 1000 *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''20 seconds *'Requires: Blast Flare II '''Booster Up *Caro lends her magical power to a nearby ally, allowing her to use a new special attack based on their main attribute. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect:' **'Strength Hero: '''Sends your ally crashing into the target area dealing Level * 190 + 120 damage to multiple enemies. **'Agility Hero: Causes your ally to rush to your enemy dealing Level * 200 + 240 to a single target. **'''Intelligence Hero: '''Causes your ally to drop down a meteor on the target area dealing Level * 150 + 210 damage in the area. *'''Mana: 250 *'Target:' **'Strength:' Area **'Agility: '''Single **'Intelligence:' Area *'Area Of Effect: ' **'Strength:' 300 **'Intelligence: 300 *'Cast Range: '''600 *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration:' 8 seconds *'Cooldown: '''27 seconds 'Alchemic Chain' *Caro uses a binding variation which summons iron chains forth to capture the target(s) for a short time. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' **'Level 1: Binds target(s) in the area for 2 seconds and deals 350 damage. **'Level 2: '''Binds target(s) in the area for 2 seconds and deals 500 damage. **'Level 3: 'Binds target(s) in the area for 2 seconds and deals 650 damage. **'Level 4: 'Binds target(s) in the area for 2 seconds and deals 800 damage. **'Level 5: Binds target(s) in the area for 2 seconds and deals 950 damage. *'Mana:' 450 *'Target:' Area *'Area Of Effect: '''300 *'Cast Range: 800 *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''43 seconds *'Upgrade: Cartridge 3 '''Summon Voltaire *Caro calls forth Voltaire, who unleashes his fiery breath on all enemies in a line. *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 700 damage to all enemies in a line. ***Gao El Ga flames deal 400 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. **'Level 2: Deals 950 damage to all enemies in a line. ***Gao El Ga flames deal 550 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. **'Level 3: '''Deals 1200 damage to all enemies in a line. ***Gao El Ga flames deal 700 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. **'Level 4: 'Deals 1450 damage to all enemies in a line. ***Gao El Ga flames deal 850 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. **'Level 5: Deals 1700 damage to all enemies in a line. ***Gao El Ga flames deal 1000 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. *'Mana:' 800 *'Target:' Line *'Cast Range: '''1450 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Fire Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Gao El Ga Cartridges '''Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''54 seconds *'Effect: Blast Flare will deal an extra 200 damage on next use. '''Cartridge 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''108 seconds *'Effect:' Creates a 500 aoe field of energy around Caro which makes all allies and her invulnerable for 3.5 seconds. 'Cartridge 3' *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: 89 seconds *'Effect: '''Units within a 500 aoe of Alchemic Chain will be slowed by 60% and Alchemic Chain will do an additional 400 damage only once to each enemy it captures. 'Field Barrier *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. '''Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 15 seconds *'''Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires:' Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' +35 to all stats *'Mana:' 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: '46 seconds *'Requires: Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Effect: +50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: Self *'Target: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''25 seconds *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Requires: 'Limit Break Three activated 'Shooting Ray *Fires four blasts randomly in a 500 aoe around herself which deal 100 + x 3 damage each in a 350 aoe after 0.5 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''S *'Mana: 400 *'Target: '''Area *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '34 seconds *'Requires: 'Blast Flare II 'Wall Protection *Increases target ally's max health by 7000 but after its duration sets target's health at 600 and max health back to normal. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Mana: 400 *'''Cast Range: Infinite *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''5 seconds *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Requires: 'Wall Protection 'Deceleration Field *Caro creates a field directly in front of her which slows any enemies that it touches by 50% for 4 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana: 600 *'Target: '''Line *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '4 seconds *'Cooldown: '100 seconds *'Requires: '''Wall Protection Upgrades '''Blast Flare II *Upgrades Blast Flare to Blast Flare II. *Enables the use of Shooting Ray. *'Cost: '''10 *'Requires: Blast Flare Level 5 '''Improve Protection *Increases the duration of Cartridge 2 by 1.5 seconds. *Increases health by 200. *Increases armor by 10. *'Cost: '''15 'Gao El Ga' *Summon Voltaire now unleashes a second wave of flames which deal 400/550/700/850/1000 initial damage and 75 damage per second for 7 seconds. *'Cost: 17 '''Wall Protection *Allows Caro to use Wall Protection. *'''Cost: '''16